My New Life
by Drownedinlight
Summary: Beware the preview , it's Raven being REALLY cold! xD ANYWAY... Raven joins a new team of girls, becomes friends with them, and then practically destroys the Titans. I forgot who's story I got this idea from... . Sowwies! BBRae
1. The New Team

My New Life By invader pixie 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Cappiche?

AN: Things haven't been going well for Raven. A new team offers her a position, and she takes it. What will it take BB to win her back? R&R

Chapter 1: The New Team

Raven slammed her door.

"Rae, I didn't mean it like that! RAVEN!" BB shouted. He had just accidentally told Raven he thought she was weird, creepy, and demented.

"SHUT UP, BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled through painful tears. Suddenly, her door blew up due to her emotions.

"Raven, calm down!" BB ordered.

"NO! GO _AWAY_!" Her window blew up.

"Awww man! That's gonna take forever to repair!" BB complained. He left.

Soon after, Starfyre walked in, since the door was gone. "Raven? What is wrong?"

I walk a lonely road   
The only road that I've ever know 

Raven's mirror blew up, as she cried even harder.

"Raven, I have never seen you so cryful with saddening!" Starfyre sympathized. She sat down next to Raven.

"Starfyre, am I creepy, demented, and weird?" Raven asked.

Don't know where it goes 

_But it's home and I walk alone_

"No, Raven! You are definitely not! Who told the lies of untruth to you?" Starfyre asked.

"B-B-B…" Raven pulled her head up. "Beast Boy!" Just then the roof exploded.

"Raven! Try to calm down! Be not sad, dear friend!" Starfyre said. "Why does this trouble you so?"

"S-Starfyre… he w-w-was… the f-f-first boy I ever truly… loved!" Raven sobbed again. "A-and… h-he doesn't like me back!"

I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of the Broken Dreams 

"Beast Boy has much of this love for you, Raven!" Starfyre hugged her.

Where the city sleeps And I'm the only one and I walk alone 

The alarm sounded. "Titans, GO!" Robin shouted. Starfyre left Raven alone.

The tower was empty. Raven walked to where the window hand exploded. She stood on the ledge. The moon shone bright on her, making her appear white.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating 

ONE HOUR LATER…

The Titans were all sleeping, and Raven was still at her window, but now sitting.

"Raven…" A voice said.

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find 

_Til then I'll walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh 

"What? Who's there?" Raven asked.

A girl about her age in all black appeared. She had cat ears and long, black hair and green eyes. "Raven, I'm Kitten."

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

And were I walk alone 

Another girl her age in red and orange appeared. Her hair was red and so were her eyes. "And I'm Flame."

_Read between the lines of what's_

_Fked up and every things all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

"Azarath… Metrion…" Raven's eyes turned pure black.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

"Woah, Raven, chill. We aren't going to hurt you." Kitten said. "Infact, we've come to offer you a job."

"_What_?" Raven asked.

"We know you've been having a hard time here, so we want to help." Flame explained.

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

"You want me to become a bad guy?" Raven asked.

"After being defeated by your 'friends', we decided we need _your_ help to defeat them. We'll be back in an hour. Think about it." Kitten told her.

"And don't forget… you'll be getting revenge on Beast Boy for breaking your delicate heart." Flame said as they flew away.

"Beast Boy…" A tear trickled down Raven's cheek.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Were the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a…_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find_

_Till then I'll walk away!_

ONE HOUR LATER…

Raven saw Kitten and Flame fly up to her window.

"So, have you decided to join us?" Kitten asked. She looked fairly nice, if Raven said yes.

"When can I start?"

AN: WOOHOO! A CLIFF HANGER! AHEM! So, Raven joins these two new girls. When BB finds out from Star that it's _his_ fault, what will he do? Raven really hurts the Teen Titans, but she just can't bring herself to hurt BB. Will Kitten and Flame resolve this? Or will Raven completely fall over to the good side again?

Pixie: One chappie down!

Kitten: I like this story!

Flame: Do we win?

Pixie: Maybe…

Kitten: Can you give a preview?

Pixie: Sure!

Raven broke the kiss. "Beast Boy, I love you…" Raven murmured.

"I love you, too, Raven." He looked up at her face. "Please come back to us."

"No."

"_What_?" BB asked.

"You're just not good enough. I love you, but Kitten is my best friend ever. I'm not going to leave her for _you_! She's given me something none of you ever could. From the start we were friends, but you just admitted you loved me. What does that show?"

Pixie: Oops! A bit too much! Oh well! Keep reading!


	2. A Little Down Time For Just Us Girls

My New Life By invader pixie 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Cappiche?

AN: Things haven't been going well for Raven. A new team offers her a position, and she takes it. What will it take BB to win her back? R&R

Chapter 1: The New Team

Raven slammed her door.

"Rae, I didn't mean it like that! RAVEN!" BB shouted. He had just accidentally told Raven he thought she was weird, creepy, and demented.

"SHUT UP, BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled through painful tears. Suddenly, her door blew up due to her emotions.

"Raven, calm down!" BB ordered.

"NO! GO _AWAY_!" Her window blew up.

"Awww man! That's gonna take forever to repair!" BB complained. He left.

Soon after, Starfyre walked in, since the door was gone. "Raven? What is wrong?"

I walk a lonely road   
The only road that I've ever know 

Raven's mirror blew up, as she cried even harder.

"Raven, I have never seen you so cryful with saddening!" Starfyre sympathized. She sat down next to Raven.

"Starfyre, am I creepy, demented, and weird?" Raven asked.

Don't know where it goes 

_But it's home and I walk alone_

"No, Raven! You are definitely not! Who told the lies of untruth to you?" Starfyre asked.

"B-B-B…" Raven pulled her head up. "Beast Boy!" Just then the roof exploded.

"Raven! Try to calm down! Be not sad, dear friend!" Starfyre said. "Why does this trouble you so?"

"S-Starfyre… he w-w-was… the f-f-first boy I ever truly… loved!" Raven sobbed again. "A-and… h-he doesn't like me back!"

I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of the Broken Dreams 

"Beast Boy has much of this love for you, Raven!" Starfyre hugged her.

Where the city sleeps And I'm the only one and I walk alone 

The alarm sounded. "Titans, GO!" Robin shouted. Starfyre left Raven alone.

The tower was empty. Raven walked to where the window hand exploded. She stood on the ledge. The moon shone bright on her, making her appear white.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating 

ONE HOUR LATER…

The Titans were all sleeping, and Raven was still at her window, but now sitting.

"Raven…" A voice said.

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find 

_Til then I'll walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh 

"What? Who's there?" Raven asked.

A girl about her age in all black appeared. She had cat ears and long, black hair and green eyes. "Raven, I'm Kitten."

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

And were I walk alone 

Another girl her age in red and orange appeared. Her hair was red and so were her eyes. "And I'm Flame."

_Read between the lines of what's_

_Fked up and every things all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

"Azarath… Metrion…" Raven's eyes turned pure black.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

"Woah, Raven, chill. We aren't going to hurt you." Kitten said. "Infact, we've come to offer you a job."

"_What_?" Raven asked.

"We know you've been having a hard time here, so we want to help." Flame explained.

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

"You want me to become a bad guy?" Raven asked.

"After being defeated by your 'friends', we decided we need _your_ help to defeat them. We'll be back in an hour. Think about it." Kitten told her.

"And don't forget… you'll be getting revenge on Beast Boy for breaking your delicate heart." Flame said as they flew away.

"Beast Boy…" A tear trickled down Raven's cheek.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Were the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a…_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find_

_Till then I'll walk away!_

ONE HOUR LATER…

Raven saw Kitten and Flame fly up to her window.

"So, have you decided to join us?" Kitten asked. She looked fairly nice, if Raven said yes.

"When can I start?"

AN: WOOHOO! A CLIFF HANGER! AHEM! So, Raven joins these two new girls. When BB finds out from Star that it's _his_ fault, what will he do? Raven really hurts the Teen Titans, but she just can't bring herself to hurt BB. Will Kitten and Flame resolve this? Or will Raven completely fall over to the good side again?

Pixie: One chappie down!

Kitten: I like this story!

Flame: Do we win?

Pixie: Maybe…

Kitten: Can you give a preview?

Pixie: Sure!

Raven broke the kiss. "Beast Boy, I love you…" Raven murmured.

"I love you, too, Raven." He looked up at her face. "Please come back to us."

"No."

"_What_?" BB asked.

"You're just not good enough. I love you, but Kitten is my best friend ever. I'm not going to leave her for _you_! She's given me something none of you ever could. From the start we were friends, but you just admitted you loved me. What does that show?"

Pixie: Oops! A bit too much! Oh well! Keep reading!


End file.
